It is known that large stands of timber, principally pine trees, cannot be efficiently used because equipment capable of rapidly and efficiently harvesting these trees is not available. Applicant has made earlier attempts to develop machines for harvesting these trees. Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,736 and 3,797,540 are examples of machines for harvesting these trees. The present invention provides an improved machine and method for converting such trees to logs.